What Dreams Are Made Of
by Lorac
Summary: What can't be fun about a slightly insane girl-teen genius that finds a way into Middle Earth? The problem is finding a civilization that won't name her an outlaw after five hours. Tie dyed elf clothes included for free.PG but there is some language.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR or Legolas (I wish with all of my heart and soul that I did own Legolas but sadly I don't) I do own Kellyn but I do not think that I can own Jake because he is based on an actual person and I think that it is illegal to own them.......... Anyways I don't own anything that would make me a millionaire.  
  
A/N I am re posting this story because I sort of forgot about it a few months ago and deleted it from my old account in August. (*by the way I used to be Faye14 but I changed my account to Lorac because I got a new computer, E-mail address, and figured out that my name spelled backwards Means a Dr. Seus nature loving bird and thought that was pretty nifty)  
  
So I hope that you enjoy the story and if you think that this is a Mary-sue (you cannot include the fact that she is a super-genius as Mary-sue candidacy because I needed a semi-valid way for her to get to Middle Earth) review and I will either rebuff your claim with a fake French accent or change the plot to destroy the deadly virus of Mary-sueness  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Death to alarm clocks  
  
*beep, beep, beep, beep, crash, a slow dying breeeeeueeueereeueeuep*  
  
I hate alarm clocks. Not because they wake you up in the morning. Not because they signify another day of Evil AP stressed out teens. There is even a better reason; the sound is the equivalent of nails on a chalk board to me. I think that every beep forces me to lose 1000 brain cells, this isn't really a problem since I have many more than the average person. Wait..... Darn it I am late.   
  
Let me give you a short version of my life. I am a teen genius, and I am the only one that knows it. After 15 years of tricking people to believe that I was only advanced and not a genius it gets pretty easy. Let me explain the reasoning behind my acting skills.... Ever since I was 18 months old I was able to read, and since my mother was a huge LOTR fan I read those books first. I became fascinated with LOTR but just dismissed it as a fantasy world. When I got to be around the age of six I got very interested in physics, to be specific Quantum Physics and the other worlds theory. The other worlds theory in lamens terms is that for every choice or decision that a being makes another world is created for the opposite choice that could have happened. After I finally got my own computer at the age of ten I was able to start on the calculations for the other world leap.   
  
Still don't know why I hide my genius? Think of it this way, if I did go to one of those schools for the Gifted and talented then I would be working extremely hard on all of the work that they pour onto those poor unsuspecting Still don't children and would not have any time to work on the super computer that I am building to randomize the world and find middle earth. At a regular public school (granted I am still in advanced placement, but only for college purposes) I can get my homework done in about 15 minutes which leaves tons of time for working on the dimension leap. Well back to reality.  
  
'where are my socks, if I didn't know better I would think that there would be a vortex under ground my bed that leads to a civilization of Giant underground mole rats that eat socks' (a/n most geniuses are insane, not bipolar or REALLY insane, just a little out there with creativity).  
  
"Kellyn School starts in 10 minutes," her mother hollered  
  
"I know, I know,"   
  
I know when I walk out of my room I am going to be bombarded by questions.  
  
"Did you finish your homework, did you stay up late, were you on Fan Fiction again," began the interrogator that I would like to refer to as my mother.  
  
"Yes, yes, maybe,"   
  
Another trick that I use when I don't want anyone to know about my plan/genius... A fakery of total and absolute irresponsibility.  
  
"If you keep up at this pace you are going to become a failure and never succeed at anything in this world blah blah blah, blahblahblah........ Blahblah"  
  
Well I have to agree with her on some note, I won't have much time to succeed at anything in THIS world.  
  
My mothers droning continued for the rest of the time that I shoved a piece of toast into my mouth, stuffed my books into my pack along with my homework that I had finished a few months ago and my journal, the ride to school and the only words that I heard were," By honey, I love you."  
  
"Bye love ya too," I instinctually remember saying.  
  
After my first ten chaotic minutes of my morning I remembered, now I have to deal with crazy stressed out AP kids with egos that if they actually held matter would come squirting out of their ears. So after my usual stares that I got from the preps that never carried any books, the soon to be super models for my above shoulder razor cut hair, and the players (I am referring to the guys that just won't take a hint) for the fear of my knees, I finally got to my homeroom and settled down next to my best friend boy Jake.   
  
I have a feeling that you want the low down on Jake. To summarize his whole being into two words they would be "computer geek".He is probably the only person in this program that does not get stressed to the point of homicide in AP (except for me of course). Jake is the person that I trust the most. Oh sure, I have other friends, but I wouldn't bet my life on their loyalty. I can trust Jake though. We have known each other since seventh grade and became friends from the mutual interest that we had in being outcasts. Now since I am in my junior year we have been friends for four years and I am beginning to suspect that he knows how smart I am. It doesn't really matter though; I am going to tell him soon enough anyways.  
  
"So, did you figure out how to use the word processor for the report in English," Jake said as he turned to acknowledge my presence.  
  
"Yeah, I did it took me a few hours because this screen kept coming up that said 'fatal system error' and then the screen would go blank," can you tell that I am lying?  
  
"I told you Kellyn, don't turn the computer on and off, it doesn't like that," Jake said in an agitated voice. If only he knew.....  
  
"I know, I kn..... shit, teacher,"   
  
Teachers don't believe that a girl and boy can only be "friends" and think that whenever we are having a conversation that it is fraternization. We quickly turned back to our packs and got out our English books.  
  
Though, to be truthful, teachers do have a good reason to think those things because I remember in freshman year when I had a crush on Jake and he explained how we should "stay friends and not date because he likes my personality and only likes me ad a friend". Translation," I don't give a fuck about what you feel and I want to go and make out with one of the too be super models. Oh yeah you are really ugly too," I am a genius; I can figure these things out exceedingly fast. To understate, I smashed that crush like a fly on the wall. Teacher is lecturing, I have to listen.  
  
"Today we will be discussing Media and the relationship of the hero to the villain and the psychological differences in the upbringing of their child hood and determine if the villain is evil from choice or force blah blah, blahblahblah," Mr. Smith droned.  
  
This seems like as good a time as any to begin my stupid questions.  
  
"Did Medea have blue hair?" I ask with a sweet smile that could only be translated as ignorance.  
  
"No Miss Johnson," snapped a very irritated Mr. Smith.  
  
*Mental tally* Kellyn 1 out of 3 stupid questions per class.  
  
More rambling spilled from Mr. Smith for fifteen more minutes before I decided to ask another stupid question.  
  
"Does Medea die in the end," I questioned with my wonderful ignorant smile.  
  
"Try reading the play miss Johnson, maybe you will find out then." Smith snapped back  
  
*Mental tally* 2 out of 3.  
  
I love getting teachers pissed because they don't have a true reason to be so mad but they are. I find irrationality absolutely hilarious.  
  
About ten more minutes go by before Jake throws me a note.  
  
Kill,  
  
You are going to get yourself detention if you don't stop. You can't get detention today; remember I am going over to your house to help you with your computer skills. You know that you need them.  
  
Jake  
  
I write back.  
  
Jake,  
  
Awwwww, one more.  
  
Kell  
  
After his eyes quickly flew over my words he sands me a glare and turns back to his work.   
  
Five more minutes pass before I decide that it would be a good idea to make one more stupid comment before class is over.  
  
"Did Greeks wear togas?"  
  
"No, Miss Johnson they did not, I expect to see you after school today," He responded vehnemfuly.  
  
"I don't think so, you see by chapter 5 paragraph 20 line 406, any student may ask any question during class as long as it remotely relates to the lecture session," By now my nice ignorant smile had melted off and been replaced by my "don't mess with me look".   
  
Mr. Smith quickly ran over to his handbook and checked the rule, sure enough it was there.  
  
He was not able to say anything else because the bell had rung and students were sprinting out of the classroom. I strolled by him, gave him an "I win" smile and raced out of the door to walk to my next class with Jake.   
  
I am Kellyn Johnson and this is the beginning of the last day of my life on Earth.  
  
(A/N)  
  
Please review, I will take constructive criticism happily because it can only make my fan fiction better.  
  
Naamarrie,  
  
Faye 


	2. Smile! You

Disclaimer: I do own LOTR and I order all of you lowly writers to make the dwarf wear pink MUHAHAHAHAHHA. No seriously I do not own LOTR.... darn.  
  
Chapter 2: Surprise! You're on candid camera  
  
The rest of the day passed without a hitch. Everyday I make it a point to do or say three stupid things to throw people off of the fact that I get perfect scores on all of my tests. It works, people can be so ignorant.   
  
After school Jake and I walked to my house. It took a half of an hour but he didn't really care, I bet that he thought it would be a good time to lecture me on how to use a computer properly I t turns out that I did win that bet against myself and owed me five dollars. I reverted all of his words into blah blah blah language so that I could go through a check list in my brain to make sure that I was ready for the dimension leap. 'Coordinates... check, body program... check, pendant... check, no......'  
  
"Yes I do know how to charge a computer battery," I replied to his question about his own laptop. 'He just had to break my train of thought.'  
  
His incessant babbling continued for the rest of the walk. I swear if he wasn't going to control home base I would stuff one of my stinky socks in his mouth, but then the stench would kill him and I can't have him dying. .......Wait... could it be....   
  
"My house, thank God!" I screamed at the top of my lungs while taking off at a sprint towards it. I was beginning to go deaf from Jake.  
  
"Hey, Kell wait up," he yelled, but there was no way that I was going to slow down until I got to my room.  
  
Once I reached my room I closed the door, ran into my walk in closet and began to heave a 250lb. computer on rollers out of it. See, I figure that if I can surprise Jake enough that his tong will be paralyzed long enough for me to explain.  
  
I can hear his footsteps as he runs up the stairs and down the hall to my room. I can not wait to see his face. Countdown T minus 5,4,3,2...  
  
"What the heck" Jake whispers in surprise.  
  
As I pat my super computer I begin to list the specs for him.  
  
"4182 megabits of ram, 40 gigahertz processor....."I drawl on like it was no big deal that I had built the most powerful computer on the planet. Just while I was listing the hard drive space I heard a thud.  
  
"Jake, dude are you ok," no response. Maybe I should have warned him first.  
  
All was ok after I used the clorophorm on him and he was revived.   
  
"Kell, where did you steal that computer from?" he asked in a creped out tone.  
  
"I didn't," was my casual reply.  
  
"Yeah, like you built it," he laughed off.  
  
"Ding,ding,ding," I say in that game show sort of voice," You have won the grand prize, an all expense payed trip to middle earth."  
  
"Uh, Kell, we are on earth,"  
  
"Ok, Jake shut up and let me explain EVERYTHING to you." I led him to the couch so that he could sit down incase he decided to take a mental vacation again. I began to tell my very long story.  
  
"First of all, I am a genius. I don't mean 150IQ genius, I mean I could beat Einstein in a sudden death math match genius. I have been hiding this from all of the people in my life so don't feel like you have been left out of an inside joke. I have been this way since I was old enough to remember. I could read at the age of two and do advanced equations at the age of six which is when I began to get involved in physics. I became enthralled with the theory of other worlds when I figured out that the theory could be used to, in lamens terms, to "custom design a dimension" I decided to try to make the calculations to find The Lord of the Rings Middle Earth. It was too hard to do by hand so once I was ten I began to build this," I wave my hand towards the huge metal box, "supercomputer." Pause for effect and to give Jakes eyeballs time to retract back into their sockets. "You see, the thing is that I need someone to control it while I am in middle earth and who better than my computer genius friend Jake."   
  
"............" Jake didn't feel like talking.  
  
"I guess I will keep explaining," I watch his chest to make sure that he is still breathing, he is, good. "I wouldn't ask you to do this if I could just have a remote control, the problem is that wavelengths don't really travel through dimensions. I have to control the computer from home base then and even if I asked someone else to man it so I could go they would not know when to pull me out unless...."I reach over and grab what appears to be a bike helmet with a sun glasses attached to it," That person's personality could come with me and I would be able to communicate with home base because I have found in my calculations that a ones body and mind could communicate with one another if in different dimensions. The cool thing is that you will not age in real life or your hologram because I routed the computer to make every year in Middle Earth one second in Earth time. That way you can come back from this life and go along your way. I will come back to the time right after I left so my life wouldn't have changed either!"  
  
"So, what you are trying to say is that you want me to put that thing on and separate my body from my soul and go with you?" he asked in astonishment.  
  
"In short, yeah"  
  
"You. Are. Insane.……. No that can't be it, where is the "candid camera" crew." he calmly stated.  
  
"Oh, come on please. Don't you remember that time when you wanted to date my friend Andrea and I hooked you two up, you owe me." I hate begging.  
  
"I admit that I owe you but not that much."  
  
"Well..... think of it as a learning experience. I mean, when else are you going to get to experience the full potential that computers have because I guarantee that unless someone as smart as me comes along and decides to devote their life to this, because you will no see a computer this powerful again!" I said with an 'I got you just where I want you ' Tone while placing my hands on my hips.  
  
"Well, can't you use the computer for other things, like solving world hunger?" he weakly questioned. He knew that he was fighting a losing battle.  
  
"This computer was created for one reason only, to transport me to Middle Earth, so if I can't do that I will destroy It." it sounded like I was dead serious, but I wasn't. Who in their right mind would destroy a mega powerful super computer. At the moment though I doubt that Jake is coherently reasoning and he probably doubts knowing the real me.   
  
I see his eyes widen in fear at the mention of my threat. I got him. He has to say yes now just to save the computer.   
  
"ugggggg.... ok, ok. I will do it."  
  
"YES! SCORE!" I screeched. This is working out perfectly.  
  
"Just answer this question," He asks hesitantly. "Why me?"  
  
"Well.. You are the best computer technician that I have met so I know that when I am in Middle Earth and if by some freak accident the computer gets wrecked you could probably fix it. The person that comes with me has to be within a mile of me at all times because their image is a hologram projected from this," I held up a necklace with moonstone beads that I had created," and I figure that it would be nice to be friends with the person that I was going to see day in and day out. Also the last and most important thing, I trust you with my life." I sincerely meant it too.  
  
"Good reason."  
  
"Well we do not have a lot of time because the dimension storm ends in one hour." I said  
  
"The what?" Jake asked. Poor guy he's confused.  
  
"It is a time when the barriers between dimensions are weak and it becomes easier to breach them." I responded while hooking up wires and cables to my computer.  
  
"Another good reason." he stated.  
  
I spent the next half of an hour briefing him on the basics of my supercomputer. Jake wanted to know how I was actually going to transport dimensions so I ran into my closet and pulled out a very large aluminum foil ring that was six feet in diameter. It had a USB cable coming out of it.  
  
"This is what is going to create the vortex." I responded.  
  
"An aluminum foil circle, why am I not surprised," he said.  
  
"I figured that if I layed it on the ground that gravity could pull me through the vortex," I retorted. I was not in the mood to be questioned.  
  
"Whatever," he replied. "So if I have this helmet thing on while you go through dimensions my essence will come with you.  
  
"Yep,yep," I replied. "Ok, everything is set up right?"  
  
"Yeah I finished with my half'" he answered.  
  
"Good because there are a few things that are going to change about me when I go through that vortex and I only have about ten minutes to explain. First of all "I" am not traveling through dimensions my mater is and the computer program that I wrote is going to rearrange them to reform my body. The difference about me will be the fact that I am not going to be human... You see when I finally found Middle Earth on my computer it relayed all of the information from it to me. So in short I know what makes up an elf. They don't really have cells, it is hard to explain what they consist of but my computer knows and that is the only thing that matters. They consist of matter and since they do I can become one of them because in a sense I am going to be broken down into only particles of matter. I may look a little different when we reach Middle Earth for that reason." I hope that he caught that.  
  
"Why would you want to become an elf?" he asked bewildered.  
  
"I figured that since the human tribes/countries in this dimension are not exactly sweet and kind to outsiders and Elves are a lot wiser and they would probably accept me into their culture and not try to hack my head off if I had a trade and did not seem like a threat. After I thought of all of this I concluded that being an elf would be better. That is why I spent a year writing a program that will rearrange the particles of my body to become one." 'I don't have time for this, the dimension storm will be over in ten minutes.  
  
"Ok, that makes sense." Jake replied.  
  
"Lets get back to work the storm will be over soon." I was annoyed we did not have much time left.  
  
We ran all of the systems on the computer. Jake put on the helmet and I put on my necklace. Seven minutes later and we were ready. I had stepped into the middle of the aluminum circle on the floor.  
  
" Jake do you see that red button on the monitor?" I asked  
  
"PUSH IT" I commanded.  
  
He pushed the button and I felt like I was falling. I stopped falling and all I couldn't see anything, not dark or light, nothing. At that moment I did not have a body I was just a cloud of atoms and subatomic particles.  
  
I could not feel on a physical level but at a mental level I felt at peace because I had none of the worries of a body.   
  
That sensation ended too soon as I felt my body again and I was still falling.... until I hit something hard. I expected it to be the ground and I was right. I opened my eyes and groaned, there was Jake looking over me, oh joy. Can you smell my sarcasm.  
  
" I guess we are here" Jake said while looking around.   
  
I sat up and looked at where I had landed because in truth I had no idea where I was going to end up in Middle Earth. I only knew that I was going to end up in Middle Earth.  
  
"These are the plains of Rohan" I stated for Jakes knowledge.   
  
"Nice place" he sarcastically stated as he scanned the horizon which to my knowledge would be mostly rock, grasses, and some lichen here and there.  
  
Suddenly he turned back to me and began to laugh his head off.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"LOOK AT YOUR CLOTHES," he barely was able to force out.  
  
I did look at my clothes and guess what I saw. I saw leggings, a tunic and Elvin boots. The unexpected thing was that they all looked liked they were tie dyed. 'Damn it' I thought 'I can't believe that I went through all of that trouble and forgot to describe to the computer what color I wanted my clothes to be.  
  
I am Kellyn, the time traveling elf in tie dyed clothes. Go me.  
  
(A/N)  
  
I hope you liked it.   
  
PLEASE REVIEW =)  
  
Naamarrie,  
  
Lorac 


	3. Fluffy Pink Bunnies

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. If I did though I would use the profits from it to pay Orlando Bloom to dress up as Legolas for 3 hours every week *Lorac evil snickers*  
  
(A/N)  
  
Thank you to… wanneby elf, elrohir lover, OrliRoxMySocs (Thank you for the tip on the spelling of namarrie), fragment pieces, Brunette at Door, and scorpiochick103 for reviewing. You people inspire me to do my best work.  
  
(note- no pink bunnies were harmed in the making of this chapter)  
  
And with that… On with the story  
  
Chapter 3: Fluffy Pink Bunnies  
  
'I can not believe that I forgot the color of my clothes' I thought while mentally hitting myself over the head with my AP English folder. (This folder is very large and very heavy)  
  
"You, laugh hiccup.... look ,choke....like a middle earth hippie" Jake commented while simultaneously wiping tears out of his eyes and rolling on the ground.  
  
"Sure, tease the girl that just breached the time space continuum, transformed into an elf, and most importantly decides whether you are going to be a pink bunny or not," I casually said this while scanning the horizon trying to decide exactly where we were in Rohan. I ignored the fact that Jake's face had just gone from hysterical laughing to dead serious fear.  
  
  
  
"You couldn't do that!" Jake exclaimed. It sounded like he was tiring to convince himself more than he was convincing me.  
  
"Dude, I just traveled through space and time and you don't think that I can change a human hologram into a pink bunny hologram?" I stated in a "no duh" tone.  
  
"How could you do it?" he asked. I swear that he loves to ask those questions that take a long time to explain right while I am doing something important, like figuring out where we are so we can start heading towards some civilization and not die of starvation.  
  
"It is actually very simple," I began," First of all I created a program while I was planning that could change my companion's hologram appearance into a cougar or a bear, for protections sake. You see I figured that if some bad people came along and saw me alone...well...it wouldn't be fun for me. Now, if I had a big dangerous looking animal around that I wouldn't have to worry about that happening too many times. The thing is that one night while I was working on the program I was on a sugar high, because Andrea had given me three bars of Swiss chocolate, and decided to write a program in for a pink bunny. The next day I didn't want to bother with deleting it so it is still there." I explained. "So be nice or you will feel like you were channeling Salem the cat from Sabrina." I had finished my threat, finally.  
  
Jake at the moment not has that now very familiar mixed looks of astonishment, and being freaked out. I didn't really care at the moment and was mumbling incoherent things to myself about our location,  
  
" River....mumble...East more than south.... ten miles mumble...Snowbourn mumble."  
  
"So you would really change me into a pink bunny just for the heck of it?" He asked in an unbelieving voice.  
  
"No, not for the heck of it, so I can tease you back when you are pushing the tie dye issue." I replied as I set off at a run towards the east.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?!" Jake hollered as he caught up to me.  
  
"Two miles in that direction," I pointed towards the south , "is the Snowbourn River, if we follow it upstream we will end up at Edoras. I can buy some food and proper clothes there."  
  
"How do you know?" he asked.  
  
"I memorized the map before we left because I didn't want to have to write a program for it to materialize," I replied.  
  
"What are you going to buy things with?" Jake asked. I am going to have to stop this soon or it is going to turn into "Twenty Questions".  
  
"Let me explain a few things before you ask any more questions because I forgot to brief you before" I slowed down to a walk so that it would be easier for a conversation to take place. "The time that we are in is 200 years before Biblo found the ring and since you have only seen the movies you should let me navigate. I am able to have money because I wrote it into my "clothing" program that I would have pieces of gold just in case. That is also the reason why I have a compass, Lembas, knives...etc, because I wrote it into the program. I know that you are just dying to know how my necklace works too."  
  
Jake shook his head in agreement.  
  
"Well, I took moonstone beads and used them for the hologram inducers because they reflect the rainbow and could create a light hologram. After I was done creating hologram moonstones I created light absorbing moonstones that would act almost as solar plates that could store energy...par chance it was cloudy. Then I routed a computer chip into one of them so I could give it demands, a good example would be changing you into a pink bunny," At the mention of the words 'pink bunny' Jakes face paled," by tapping the bead a certain way a certain amount of times." I was finished, "Any Questions?" I asked and I seriously wanted him to ask them then now and get it over with.   
  
"Only one, where are we going to live?" Jake questioned with concern.  
  
"The plan is that we would travel from the Rohan to The Forest of Lorien. They don't usually accept outsiders but I might have a few tricks up my sleeve," I replied with a playful tone.  
  
Jake seemed to be satisfied with my explanations for everything so we picked our way over and between the rocks and boulders of the plains of Rohan. I found it easier not to klutz out as an elf. It must be that whole natural grace thing. Jake had taken a liking to the fact that he didn't consist of matter and after I explained to him that he could float for that reason he had happily floated six inches off the ground from then on.  
  
The scenery had begun to change as we continued for in the distance you could make out a long mountain range. I could faintly make out the Golden hall at the highest point of Edoras. This is a good sign because then I knew that I was at least going in the right direction.  
  
I was just going over the middle earth map in my head again when the thought struck me. I didn't know how my program to rearrange my body went because I didn't have a mirror. 'I want to know what I look like' I whined in my head.  
  
"Jake, we need to stop for a second," I stated. He stopped drifting forward and touched back to the ground.  
  
"What is it?" he questioned.  
  
"I need to you to explain how I look since I don't have a mirror," I asked. At the moment I felt a tad embarrassed because I didn't like being stared at. He was studied me for a few seconds before he began.   
  
"Your hair is a few shades darker than your usual golden brown and about six inches longer. Your skin is extremely pale and it doesn't look like you even have pores. The bone structure of your face is relatively the same except it looks more refined in a way. Your eyes are the same shape and blue color. I think that you grew 3 inches and lost 10 pounds. There are those ears too, they are definitely pointed." he stifled a laugh at that," All around though you really look like you did before we left Earth, there are just a few minor changes." He stated like he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. I bet that he thought that I was going to pull the "do you think that I look fat" thing, I should have just to watch him squirm Muhahahahaha.  
  
"It is ok Jake," I could seriously sense his nervousness," thanks.... We better keep moving and get to Edoras before it gets dark or we will have to camp out, and I don't know about you but to do that I like to have a sleeping bag." I stated as I began to walk. Jake began to float ahead of me again and we continued in silence.   
  
I was very happy with my described appearance. It sounded like everything went exactly to plan.  
  
I don't know about him but I was enjoying the view of the mountain range and the clean fresh air untouched by pollution. And there was Edoras, with the Golden hall gleaming in the afternoon sun. And even though there were mountains and Plains back on Earth, it just felt different here. Like everything was moving slowly to grant those enjoying it the extra time to absorb and appreciate it.   
  
We continued on for another hour or so until Jake spoke.  
  
"Your ears really do look funny, and with that outfit...."He began to say but I cut him off. He just had to ruin the silence.  
  
"Three Words: Fluffy.Pink.Bunny." I calmly stated. He shut up and increased his floating speed.  
  
I am Kellyn a tie dyed elf with a soon to be fluffy pink bunny for a friend.  
  
(A/N)  
  
Well it's three in the morning and thanks to sugar I was able to stay awake to write this. GO SUGAR AND CAFEENE WOOT!  
  
I promise that the next chapter will have a lot more action and adventure, this one was sort of bland because Kellyn was mostly explaining things the whole time. As for the Romance, that won't seriously begin to happen until Legolas comes onto the scene and that probably won't happen until around chapter 15. Don't worry, it won't get bland, but I want Kellyn to have some adventures by herself before she starts obsessing over feelings for a certain blonde elf. Kellyn is an independent woman…person…teen genius, so she can make her own fun.  
  
Please Review =)  
  
Namarrie,  
  
Lorac 


	4. Into Edoras

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR. I want to own a pink bunny though.  
  
(A/N)  
  
Thank you and cookies for all of my reviewers. I enjoy reading your reviews so much. I can not believe the support that I am getting from my loyal reviewers. I am trying to keep all of the names and dates correct so for the record Kellyn is in year 2818 of the third age. Also I must thank Silacwen Uvanimar-dreamingfifi for correcting me on how to spell Namárië; I hate it when I spell things like that wrong.  
  
I have to mention one more thing before I continue with the story. Kellyn can speak westron and Elvish from learning it; she is a genius after all. Jake can speak and understand westron and Elvish because Kellyn programmed it into the computer that he is hooked up to so that he could.  
  
With that having been said, on with the story (I hope that you all like)..........  
  
Chapter 4: Mirima  
  
My pink bunny and I continued across the plains of Rohan at a dead run...or hop in Jake's case. We had been running for 2 hours and it was still mid afternoon. All I could hope for was that we got there before people ended the trading time of the day. I was extremely grateful that I had remembered to look up the general market times that Edoras had. I wanted to get in and out of Edoras without any problems or questions asked.  
  
We are very close perhaps only fifteen or so minutes away. There is only one more thing that I have to address with Jake before we enter Edoras.  
  
because of that fact I need an Elvish name." I explained.  
  
"Only if you get me out of this freaky pink bunny form!" he screamed. I have a crazy feeling that he is mad at me.  
  
"Ok, ok, no more pink bunny," I said while simultaneously tapping the center bead of my necklace. Jakes hologram flickered for a few seconds and disappeared only to come back in human form.  
  
"What do you want me to call you?" Jake asked. He sounded slightly agitated but glad to be back in his normal body.  
  
"Call me..." I thought for a moment, "Oloriel, it means dream, And since being in middle earth was my long time dream I find it appropriate," I explained to Jake.  
  
"O...lori...el, well at least I can pronounce it," Jake said while beginning to drift off of the ground.  
  
"Get down Jake!" I hissed," We are only a few minutes away from Edoras. The sentries could see you."   
  
"Ok," Jake said in a pissed off tone. Who can really blame him though? The poor guy just had to live through being a pink bunny for two hours.  
  
"You are going to have to change into another holographic animal before we enter Edoras you...." I was interrupted.  
  
"There is no way in heck that I am going to be a pink bunny again!" Jake hollered.  
  
"Not a pink bunny, that wouldn't be practical," I explained," The problem is that if you stay in your human form people would walk "through you" and that would freak then out a tad. No, I was thinking something along the lines of a hawk or falcon, something that could keep watch."  
  
"I don't love the idea but it beats a pink bunny," he agreed.  
  
"That's great! do you want to try it out?" I questioned.  
  
"Sure," he said in an 'I am just going to lose anyway' tone.   
  
"Great!" I replied and began to tap away at my necklace again. He flickered and reappeared as a gray and black falcon.  
  
"Hey, flying is way more fun than floating!" Jake exclaimed as he flew off into the sky.  
  
"Jake, Can you fly over to the sentry tower and wait there until I reach the gates." I yelled.  
  
"Sure," he replied and speeds off in the direction of Edoras.  
  
I sprinted in silence for the next ten minutes until I reached the gates of Edoras.  
  
"What be your business in Edoras?" The sentry hollered in westron from the gate.  
  
"I seek to attend at the market," I yelled in reply.   
  
The sentry opened the gate. I walked into a city that was ...moving and alive... that's for certain. Jake saw me and flew onto my shoulder before I would get lost in the crowd.   
  
"Where are we going to go first?" Jake questioned.  
  
"I want to find some stables and buy a horse first. Did you know that the Rohirim are known for the breading of their horses?" I was beginning to bore him. I at that moment was silently thanking my mom because she forced me to take horseback riding lessons for seven years.  
  
"Ok, sure, whatever" was his quiet and nonchalant reply.  
  
I walked up to the nearest vendor who did not look like she had much business and decided to question her.  
  
"I will buy a loaf of your bread if you tell me where the nearest stables are that have horses for sale." I stated. I have found after studying the human psyche that they are more apt to give you good information if you help them too.  
  
"five huts down on the right," she quickly explained.  
  
I handed her one of my silver pieces and as I walked off hollered over my shoulder," Keep the bread'" God knows that she needs it more than I do.  
  
When I found the stables I saw a man that looked in his 50's caring for a black horse. 'He must know something about this place' I thought.  
  
"Excuse me" I asked to get his attention.  
  
"Can I help you with anything?" He asked.  
  
"Yes, I was wondering if you had any trained horses for sale." I asked. I swear that he changed from 'horse trainer to salesman to quick to notice. Car salesmen can't even do that.  
  
He began to lead me down the rows of stalls listing the strengths of each horse,  
  
"this is a nice one over here...big... that black one over there.... very strong. ... white one... pretty," he began to list off. We passed by a stall and he didn't mention anything about the horse inside. I thought it odd because when I got a good look at the horse it looked fine. It reminded me of the Arabian horses from earth with the shape of its head and the smaller size of its body.   
  
"What about that one, is it trained?" I questioned while pointing toward its stall.  
  
"She's a mare. A wild one at that, she hates being in that stall. She is trained but I wouldn't trust her. You are lucky that you caught her on a good day.... she has been here for a few years now waiting to be sold because she is so small and most people want strong stallions. You don't want this one." He dissuadingly stated. "Now this one..." he was interrupted.  
  
"Take her out of her stall, I want to examine her gait," I asked. He must think that I am nuts.  
  
"Ok," he stated in a disapproving tone while tying a guide rope around her neck and walking her out.  
  
She was a gray color with freckles of white, her mane and tale also white. She stood around fifteen hands, small compared to the monstrous eighteen hand horses in the other stalls. For all the time that she had lived in stalls she had spirit, you could tell because she was fighting against the caretaker while he lead her around the stalls. She looked strong for her small size, but she was definitely no war horse. I didn't want a war horse though; I wanted a spirited horse that wouldn't go crazy on me. If I did not know better though I would swear that she was an Arabian. Definitely has spirit, she would be a challenge, but I love a challenge.  
  
"How much money is she?" I asked.  
  
"Very low, three of those gold pieces and three of the silver might do it," He stated as he watched me take out my money. I know, bad move on my part. "I am practically giving her to you!" he exclaimed after I had given him the "Kellyn look".   
  
"Ok, fair price," I said and put down the money. He had me write down my name on a piece of paper and state the price I had paid. , must have been for the owner of the horse. Ha Middle Earth accounting books.  
  
"I am going to pick up some more necessities, and by the way what is your name?" I asked.  
  
"Just call me Trainer," he replied  
  
"Ok, like I said before I am going to get some supplies, can you have this horse ready to ride by the time I get back, I will only be gone an hour." I explained.  
  
"Ok, she will be ready to go," he agreed.  
  
"Thank you, goodbye." I said with a wave as I ran out of the stables. Like I said before, I wanted to get in get my stuff and get out.  
  
I shopped a lot since I was going to have very little use for money where I was traveling; I needed food and water flasks more. I collected all of the necessities: leather flask, knives, food, blankets which I could form into a sleeping bag thingy etc... and I was walking back to the stables Jake following me by standing on the roofs of houses until I passed him then he would move to the next one. Only a few people noticed but they didn't say anything.   
  
I was only two huts away from the stables when I saw a mugging going on between the two buildings. The lady being mugged was the one who told me where the stables were 'oh shit those men must have seen me give her the silver piece, this is my entire fault'. Why couldn't I just get in and get out of Edoras without any problems WHY?  
  
I can't attack them or actually win a fight. So after careful thought I decided on the hit and run theory. I took out one of my knives 'I hope that this pisses them off'' I thought as I snuck up on the leader (people can't hear me, being an elf rocks). No one had noticed me by the time that I had gotten close enough.   
  
I used my knife to cut his belt in half so that his leggings would fall down. I didn't have time to stick around and see if they did because I was on a dead run out of there. The last thing that I heard was a "Get im boys" from who I thought to be the leader and feet hitting the ground fast.   
  
Jake was following me in the air as I made the right and streaked through the stables towards the training pen where my horse was. 'No saddle, great, just peachy' I thought in annoyance. 'I guess that I will just have to make do' I thought as I decided that I could go bareback.   
  
I after I had mounted my horse the men who were chasing me turned the corner and spotted me.   
  
"!@#$#5," I said in a moment of annoyance as I kicked my horse into a gallop, and took the back way out of the stables and to the gates of Edoras. Thank the Valar that they were open or I would have either gotten caught or become Kellyn that elf that caused a stain on the gates because she splatted like a fly on a wall.  
  
Once we got out of Edoras my horse began to gallop faster. It was like she hadn't had the chance to run that hard in a long time and was enjoying it immensely. I let her run too. I figured that I would be fine and she would get it out of her system......  
  
A few miles later I began to slow her down because the terrain was becoming rockier and I didn't want to risk injury. Jake flew down and landed on my shoulder again.  
  
"Uhhh, Kellyn can I get changed back to a human now?" he asked.  
  
"Uhhh sorry, of course," I said quickly and began tapping on my necklace again.  
  
"Thanks," he stated. "So what are you going to name her?" he asked.  
  
I had already decided on her name when I first saw the mare.  
  
"Her name is Mirima, it means free in Quena," I calmly replied as I was petting her nose." The thing Mirima desired the most was freedom."  
  
I am Kellyn /Oloriel, and I finally do not have tie dyed clothes. Whoo!  
  
(A/N)  
  
I know that this chapter was a little less humorous then the last three. I sort of had to make it serious though.   
  
For those who don't know Elves are very good with animals, that is the reason why Kellyn could just jump on Mirima and ride.  
  
Please Review, I love to get reviews.  
  
  
  
Namárië,  
  
  
  
Lorac 


	5. Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own LOTR.   
  
(A/N)  
  
I have not gotten any reviews for the chapter 4, so there will be no shout outs today.  
  
I had fun at the mall; I hit American eagle and got some school clothes.  
  
Not much to say...I hope that you enjoy the chapter.  
  
Chapter5: Dreams  
  
One night had passed since I made my calm exit out of Edoras.  
  
Jake and I were making good time as we followed the Snowbourn River downstream. I figured that if we followed it for thirty miles and then turned north we would meet up with Entwash River. If we followed it upstream it would lead us to fanghorn forest. I have not decided if I would rather go around the forest and meet up with another river cross it and head for the Adnuin, or pass through fanghorn and make a b-line for Lorien. I guess I will decide when I get there.  
  
At the moment though I was beginning to leave Snowbourn River and turn north to meet up with Entwash. I sincerely hope that there is a bridge or ferry along Entwash because I need to cross it to continue. Horses can swim, right?  
  
Mirima is a real spit fire of a horse. She can run like the wind, rarely tiring, and knows how to maneuver around the jagged rocks that sometimes appear. I still think that she has got some Arabian in her. That is not possible; at least it shouldn't be possible because that is a type of horse breed from EARTH not Middle Earth. It all seems very odd to me. (A/N says the person that traveled through dimensions)  
  
Jake and I had been randomly talking about things like school, clubs, and life in general. I find it funny that we are in a whole different dimension yet talk about the regular day to day things at home. We have the chance to talk about anything and we talk about the Mr. Smith essays that we had to do last week. We are such pathetic Earth people.   
  
I guess that I am going to have to change it. I can be deep when I want to be.  
  
"What do you want to do with your life," I asked a floating Jake.  
  
"You already know Kell," he began," I want to build a software company and take over Microsoft....make a lot of money....have a big house...." He kept on rambling on about material things. There is nothing wrong with that, I just wanted to know a different kind of information.  
  
"I didn't mean what you want to become," I calmly stated, "wanted to know what you wanted to "do" with your life. What you want to do for only you? It dose not have to make your life "better" materially it is just what you want to do so you feel happy that you did it." I explained. I gave him a minute to soak it in before I began again. "Take me as an example; I wanted to go to Middle Earth just to go so that I could experience it. It will not affect my life at home in the slightest........That was my motivation to develop the technology that I did, without it this would still just be a dream to me." I casually explained. Jake did not say anything for a few minutes and I let him have that time to contemplate what I had said.   
  
"Kellyn, I honestly don't know," he broke the silence by admitting it. Jake sounded like he was stunned at the thought that I had proposed.  
  
"Well I guess the fact that you have 200 years to think it over is a good thing," I reassuringly told him. "You are lucky that you get this much time because some people die without knowing what their dream was." I explained to him with a frown on my face. I felt sorry for those people.  
  
"I need time to think this over," Jake calmly stated as he began to fly higher until he was a good thirty feet off of the ground.   
  
I was happy that he was thinking about it. He had been given this gift of time so he should make the most of it. As for me I urged Mirima to go faster since I had slowed down a tad during my conversation with Jake. I also wanted to get to Entwash River as soon as possible; I have this freaky fear of not being around water. Not in a mystical sense, but to be practical it is a lot more safe while traveling if it is possible to follow a river then if you are thirsty you can take a drink and not have to worry about finding a stream or pond. It is sort of like a safety net to me.   
  
I again urge Mirima to break neck speeds as I cross over the plains of Rohan.  
  
*six hours later*  
  
The sun is setting and I am so happy that I got blankets at the market. The joys of not having to sleep on bare rock and listening to the river. Yes, I had made it to Entwash River before the sun set, and I was so happy to fill those water flasks.  
  
I know that elves don't really 'need' sleep but it has been a habit of mine for my entire life. One of those habits that is sort of hard to break.  
  
Mirima was tied to a rope which was staked to the ground. The rope that I used must have been fifty feet long so she isn't flipping out like she would in a stall.  
  
Jake had just recently come down from the air and was sitting on a boulder watching the sunset. He hadn't spoken a word since I had asked him about my life. I suspect that he is trying to "figure it out".   
  
The last few rays of sun were beginning to disappear from the rocky plains of Rohan. I was leaning against a boulder while I watched my favorite time of the day. I loved to seethe sun move under the earth because it was the only one of the two times that you could in a day (the second one being sunrise which I was never up early enough to see). Also the moon would begin to appear, a rare time of the day when the sun and the moon were in the same sky.   
  
I was sitting on the grass enjoying the sunset when I saw Jake come over and sit next to me.  
  
"How did out figure out what your dream was, because I can't seem to find mine? Nothing truly inspires me like Middle Earth inspires you." Jake questioned while explaining his situation. He is in for one shocker.  
  
"You don't exactly 'figure out' what your dream is going to be, it just comes to you," I explained, "The thing is that you have to be open to the possibility of a dream and recognize it when it comes along." I went in depth.  
  
"I think I understand," He replied.   
  
It had gotten dark and I needed my sleep (old habits) so I said goodnight to Jake and went to bed.  
  
I am Kellyn and I am living my dream.  
  
(A/N)  
  
I know that this chapter was short, but my mom came in and threatened to take my computer away if I wasn't off in five minutes.  
  
This chapter was basically fluff to make the trip to Lorien a tad more interesting. I promise that the next chapter will have more humor.  
  
Please review.   
  
Namarrie,  
  
Faye14 


End file.
